Calmer la bête
by EmmaTook
Summary: Depuis que Mathieu a subi son traitement forcé, il est en proie à des crises inexpliquées. Pourtant, l'effet indésirable ne s'applique pas que sur lui. Quand Maître Panda sort de ses gonds, il faut trouver quelqu'un pour le calmer... Peut-être que le Prof tient la solution? PANDROF


**NdA : Ah c'est pas du tout une heure pour poster un OS ça... Du coup, voici mon premier pandrof et euh... c'est guimauve. Mais c'était pour me sortir de Praesidium un peu ^^ Donc voilà, bonne lecture!**

 **Et évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mathieu Sommet et son émission Salut les Geeks.**

* * *

 **Calmer la bête**

Depuis que Mathieu avait subi son traitement, il lui arrivait d'être en proie à des crises relativement violentes. La plupart du temps, il était calmement en train de discuter, de manger, ou même de jouer sur son ordinateur. Puis, sans un mot, il se raidissait. La poitrine comme opprimée, des picotements courant dans tout ses membres, et l'infâme sensation de froid qui l'envahissait. Il fermait les yeux, prisonnier de son propre corps. Il entendait son âme en lambeaux se cogner contre les parois de son squelette, et chaque lambeau, teinté de rouge, de blanc, de noir, ou bien de vert, disparaissait petit à petit. Mathieu le savait, s'il ouvrait les yeux, il verrait ses personnalités s'évaporer lentement, comme dans un rêve dont il ne voulait pas connaître le dénouement. Les premières fois, il avait paniqué, se sentant partir, percevant les hurlements discontinus de ses dédoublements. Tombant à quatre pattes, il avait généralement l'impression qu'on lui claquait d'énormes cymbales sur le crâne. Alors que des larmes de douleur s'échappaient de ses yeux désespérément clos, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, et il lui arrivait de se mordre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier.

Les crises ne duraient pas longtemps, mais elles étaient assez longues pour l'épuiser. Toutefois, si Mathieu s'en sortait sans séquelle particulière, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Il existait un effet pervers, inattendu et profondément regrettable, qui opérait sur une de ses personnalités. Et cette personnalité n'était autre que Maître Panda.

Lorsque Mathieu subissait l'une de ses crises, lui se métamorphosait. Oublié le panda sage et mélomane, le virtuose s'en allait aussi vite qu'il avait débarqué dans l'émission. Son visage, habituellement si doux, prenait une teinte toute différente. Ses yeux se creusaient et devenaient véritablement noirs. Mais ce noir n'était pas impeccable, il coulait sur ses pommettes et le long de ses joues, comme une version apocalyptique du panda. Et s'il n'y avait que cela ! Tout changeait en lui ! On aurait dit qu'il grandissait, tout en se courbant en avant, les os de son dos ressortant ostensiblement. Son regard s'assombrissait, s'approfondissait, pareil à celui d'une bête sauvage famélique. Ses canines s'allongeaient, perçant ses gencives ensanglantées et étirant sa bouche écumante. Les poils synthétiques de son sale et terne kigurumi semblaient se hérisser. Ses mains se crispaient, se tordaient, et des griffes immenses jaillissaient de ses doigts. Il n'était plus que rage et destruction, meurtrier, avide de pouvoir et d'effusions de sang. Il ne restait plus rien du Maître Panda, tout ce qu'il s'était évertué à enfouir au plus profond de lui-même sortait de terre et s'exposait en plein jour. Ses mauvais côtés, ses besoins primitifs d'animal, son instinct sanguinaire.

La métamorphose était terrifiante. Le Maître débordait de rage jusqu'à imploser. Il paraissait gonflé d'une force surnaturelle, venimeuse et violente. Et lorsqu'il se transformait ainsi, son leitmotiv prenait un rythme macabre : détruire, tuer, conquérir. Il ne connaissait pas la pitié et se fichait de savoir si ceux qu'il tuait faisaient partis de ses amis, de ses frères. Pour lui, ils n'étaient que des hommes, anonymes, avec un visage flou. Et il s'acharnait sur eux, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

C'était déroutant, accablant. La première fois, Mathieu l'avait provoqué en duel, ignorant de quoi il en retournait. Mais cette idée s'était rapidement essoufflée, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que le Panda était trop fort, et qu'attiser sa colère n'était décidément pas une solution. Par tous les moyens, ils avaient tenté de le calmer, en vain. Alors Mathieu avait dû faire ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire.

Il l'avait enfermé.

« Mais c'est barbare, il est comme nous, tu peux pas l'enfermer ! » Les mots du Geek lui crevaient le cœur, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Maître Panda était trop dangereux, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le laisser arpenter les rues de Paris, une faim insatiable accrochée à l'estomac. Ils s'étaient battus, souvent à sang, et Mathieu avait fini par gagner. Et, à partir de ce moment, quand le vidéaste était saisi d'une crise, la personnalité au kigurumi courait à sa cage et sommait à n'importe qui de l'enfermer. A l'étage, le reste des Sommet percevaient des hurlements à n'en plus finir, des menaces et des malédictions. En silence, le regard perdu, ils laissaient sa violence les envelopper. Puis, petit à petit, le silence revenait. Quelqu'un descendait et retrouvait le Maître gisant dans sa cage, inconscient, ou bien à genoux, blême, fixant ses mains avec l'air terrifié d'une personne qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

Mais pour le Prof, c'en était trop.

Qui étaient-t-ils pour enfermer un homme dans une cage ? Quelle était la prochaine étape, l'euthanasie ? Car, comme un oiseau, une fois emprisonné, Maître Panda ne chantait plus. Sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge et n'osait plus sortir. Les barreaux le faisaient trembler, et l'idée de tuer le plongeait dans un mutisme déconcertant. Mais les vocalises du maître manquaient au Prof. Il avait besoin de revoir cette flamme briller en lui, il avait besoin d'entendre les notes qu'il composait.

Alors le Prof avait écarté tous ses autres soucis et avait planché sur le problème panda. Jour et nuit, il marinait dans le jus de sa science infuse, tentant de trouver ce qui sauverait leur chanteur. Pourtant rien ne venait, et plus le temps passait, plus le Prof se sentait acculé contre le mur froid d'une impasse. Il finit par se dire qu'il n'aboutirait à rien s'il ne se confrontait pas directement au problème. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans la même pièce qu'un Maître Panda hors de lui.

C'eût été mentir de dire qu'il n'avait pas peur : le Prof était effrayé. Les cris de son camarade le transperçaient comme des lames fraîchement affûtées. Le maître tournait en rond dans la pièce close, griffant les murs que le Prof rasait, et renversant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Au bout d'un moment, Maître Panda comprit la mascarade et se retourna brusquement. Voûté, le souffle rendu erratique à force de crier, le regard assassin. Il avait fixé le Prof, longtemps. Mais ce qui devait arriver, arriva et, dans un sursaut, il courut droit sur lui. Le cœur menaçant de trouer sa poitrine, le Prof ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Il sentit le coup qu'on lui porta à la joue, et sa chair qui se déchira. Il sentit le sang qui gicla et la douleur aiguë qui accompagna sa chute. Il sentit le poids de la bête qui le maintenait au sol tandis qu'il était couché sur le dos. L'haleine chaude du maître emplissait ses narines. Le Prof hasarda un regard, et ses yeux accrochèrent deux orbes bleues. Emplies de rage et de désir, elles semblaient le fouiller, creuser au plus profond de son être. Le Prof ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était toujours en vie. Il vit alors la main biscornue du maître, levée, menaçante, comme arrêtée dans son élan.

Submergé par tout ce qu'il se tramait, et par tout ce qu'il ressentait, le Prof leva également une main. Douce et délicate, elle se posa sur la joue de Maître Panda. Un éclair de lucidité illumina soudainement ses traits, attendrit son regard. Ce n'était pas assez. Lentement, le Prof fit glisser sa main sur le bras du maître, et ils se relevèrent. Tâtant de sa main libre une étagère, l'homme à la science infuse attrapa un des vinyles qu'il gardait encore, et le sortit de sa pochette. Tremblant encore un peu, il l'inséra dans la platine et le mit en route. Les notes se répandirent la pièce et les enveloppèrent chaleureusement. Une guitare. Puis une voix éraillée, comme celle d'une personne qui aurait fumé trop longtemps. Janis Joplin. Le Prof eut un léger rictus. Toujours avec douceur, il agrippa le panda et le rapprocha de lui le plus possible. Il sentit sa peau suintante de colère, et son cœur rapide d'animal blessé. L'homme à la science infuse ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Peut-être que c'était cela, l'instinct ? Parce que, quelque part, en lui, il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Il attendit que Maître Panda répondît à son étreinte pour commencer à bouger. Le Prof l'embarqua dans un slow approximatif, maladroit, mais passionné. Il balaya sa perplexité, et son côté scientifique curieux, se concentrant seulement sur l'être fragile qui se détendait entre ses bras. « Je suis là. Tout va bien, je suis près de toi. Détends-toi. ». Ses chuchotements se perdaient dans le kigurumi, mais il était certain que le maître les percevait tout de même.

Puis Maître Panda sortit complètement de sa torpeur. Il s'écarta du Prof, surpris de ne pas se trouver dans sa cage, surpris du désordre, et surpris de sa propre apparence. Il leva la tête, écarquilla les yeux.

« Nom de Dieu... C-c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? Demanda-t-il, passant son pouce sur la blessure du Prof.

-Ce n'est pas important.

-Si, bien sûr que ça l'est ! Imagine ce que je... J'aurais pu... »

Mû par un il-ne-savait-quoi intérieur, le Prof saisit Maître Panda par les épaules, et l'embrassa. Rien de bien personnel, c'était un simple lèvre-à-lèvre dont il avait eu envie. Il avait réussi. Il avait calmé son panda, et il n'avait pas eu besoin d'intégrer une cage ou une seringue dans l'équation.

Peut-être qu'à première vue, le pari semblait insensé, mais depuis lors, lorsque Mathieu était victime d'une de ses crises, Maître Panda se rendait directement au laboratoire du Prof, et ils restaient ensemble pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures. Avec Janis Joplin tournant sur sa platine, ils demeuraient près l'un de l'autre, maintenant le contact, de quelque manière que ce soit. Oui, décidément, le Prof avait trouvé comment faire disparaître la bête.

* * *

 **Désolée, la fin est pas top x)**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ;)**

 **E.T.**


End file.
